Obsequio
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Es su cumpleaños; Kanon no cree que esté pidiendo demasiado. / Saga x Kanon. Yaoi - Twincest.


Bueno, aunque esto fue para el cumple de los gemes, la verdad lo escribí como regalo para **Sahel. **No estaba segura si postearlo por aquí, pero bueno.

Para variar no usé a Ares con Saga sino a una segunda personalidad.

Gracias de antemano si me dejan su opinión, saludos!

**:::Twincest:::**

* * *

**Obsequio**

Se quejó por el repentino golpe de su cabeza contra la pared. Ignoró la aguda molestia y trató de reacomodarse lo más confortable que pudiera para enfrentar los vigorosos embates que lo aplastaban contra el lecho y hacían a éste tambalearse y crujir. Sus labios siguieron emitiendo sonidos lastimeros que se generaban espontáneamente con cada nueva y tozuda aproximación de Saga. Alzó la mano izquierda para sujetarle un brazo, donde estrujó con cambiante presión en un intento de comunicarle lo que necesitaba. En ocasiones, Saga se desbocaba con excesivo ímpetu y llegaba a frustrarlo.

Su hermano no siempre atendía a sus señales. Incluso si apretaba los dientes y se esforzaba por sacar de su garganta algún "Saga, espera…" el aludido lo escucharía sólo un tercio de las veces.

Era mejor que nada.

Saga no apreció su tentativa de dirigirlo. Se apoderó de la cara posterior de sus muslos y los empujó haciéndole alzar las caderas y doblarse incómodamente. Kanon descansó sus extremidades sobre los hombros del mayor y se ordenó paciencia mientras sobrellevaba el renovado arranque de su ritmo.

No podía resentirlo por su egoísmo. Él también lo practicaba sin remordimientos día a día. Claro que todos opinaban lo contrario, sobre todo Saga, quien lo creía una especie de mártir por quedarse a su lado, por estar dispuesto a adecuarse a una dinámica demencial.

Todo era por lo mismo, por ese egoísmo genético que ambos compartían. Saga era absolutamente suyo, cada una de sus facetas prendada irrevocablemente de él… una más posesiva que la otra, pero ambas lo valoraban en la misma medida astronómica, si bien lo demostraban de formas distintas. Por supuesto que preferiría una situación menos inestable, le era imposible asegurar que su satisfacción fuera plena, pero no existían alternativas… al menos ninguna aceptable.

Saga terminó dentro de él y lo dejó de inmediato, sobresaltándolo y botándole encima una ola de descontento. Kanon entreabrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada chocada, a lo que aquél sonrió sardónico mientras se destrenzaba de sus piernas. Kanon arqueó la espalda, estiró todos sus músculos, reconociendo el cansancio de algunos, la tensión atrapada en otros. Su compañero permaneció arrodillado entre sus piernas, y se acercó acechándolo hasta apoyar las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Se inclinó para demandar un beso cargado de autosatisfacción, la lengua burlona que se enlazó forzosamente con la suya le provocó un gruñido inconforme.

Saga continuó clavando la mirada sobre Kanon cuando se apartaron algunos centímetros. El par de pupilas rapaces no dejó de medir los contornos de su ruborizado rostro ni por un segundo. Enarcó las cejas astutamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Te vas a quedar así?— Acercó las caderas y rozó molestosamente el miembro desatendido del menor, para enseguida notar sus líneas faciales remarcándose en disgusto. Con el objetivo de importunarlo aún más, se apresuró a romper el contacto.

Kanon mordió su labio inferior y no vaciló más antes de dirigir las manos a su entrepierna. Entrecerró los ojos y tragó sus sonidos guturales, apresurándose para hacer estallar a su ansiedad. Tuvo que ocuparse solo de su problema, mientras el otro se burlaba de él con una mirada devoradora y chispeante. Kanon sabía muy bien que cuando Saga estaba así, gustaba desmedidamente de mortificarlo y jugar con él. También disfrutaba goloso viéndolo sucumbir ante el patético placer instigado por sí mismo. Se mantenía sobre él cual sombra amenazante, tentándolo con su cercanía, atormentándolo con el fresco recuerdo de su calidez; anunciándose inaccesible aun cuando lo tenía a un abrazo de distancia.

Sus finales con él eran agridulces. Le hacían extrañar al verdadero Saga, quien acudiría a besar sus labios cuando los incontrolables gemidos escaparan, acariciaría afablemente su piel erizada para calmar los temblores, y después descansaría lo más cerca posible de él, explotando los momentos de dichoso estupor mientras duraran.

Se rindió desmadejado contra la mullida superficie que lo contenía, dejando a su cabeza rotar indecisa de un lado a otro un par de veces antes de decidirse por una leve inclinación a la derecha. El testigo de su solitario clímax parecía ansiar tragárselo con el magnetismo intrínseco de aquellos ojos, tras los cuales se ocultaba su lado favorito de Saga.

Kanon se concentró en ellos, en el color alterado por la disposición anormal de los resplandores, y se preguntó si tendría que esperar mucho más para ver a su hermano real.

—Mírame. —Le sujetó la barbilla—. Deja de buscarlo a él.

Kanon frunció el ceño, pero hizo como le fue indicado y modificó el enfoque de su mirada para apreciar a esa fracción presente y fastidiosa que seguía torturándolo con la voz de su hermano.

—Es tu cumpleaños— anunció despegado, como si la información no le atañera. Aunque era Saga, nunca se había sentido identificado con él—.Ordenaré un banquete.

Kanon volteó hacia un lado y soltó un bufido sarcástico. Aquél actuaba como si todavía fuera dueño del Santuario…

—No te molestes.

Una pequeña sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios del mayor. Recorrió un lado del rostro de Kanon con su dedo índice, tardo y provocativo.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con cierta altivez, convencido de que poseía los medios para otorgarle cualquier cosa que se le apeteciera. Recibió una reacción inmediata. El par de ojos verdes que volvieron a cruzarse con los suyos le transmitieron la respuesta con el arremolinado deseo que los hizo destellar, antes de que cualquier sonido surgiera de aquellos adictivos labios.

—A él.

La incredulidad no se hizo esperar.

—¿A él?— Una arruga surcó su frente—¿No te preocupa ofenderme?

Kanon le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada que apenas si permitió la apreciación de sus dientes.

—Sé que no te lo tomarás a pecho.—Enfatizó acariciándole desganadamente el tórax, planeando otras maneras de manipularlo en caso de que rechazara su solicitud.

Saga liberó aire de la nariz como muestra de su irritación, y sopesó la desfachatada petición de Kanon durante medio minuto. Le gustaba pretender lo contrario pero había pocas cosas que fuera capaz de negarle a Kanon. En el pasado hizo todo lo que estuvo al alcance para acabar con su vida, porque representaba un crucial punto débil. Sin embargo, desde hacía algunos años —después de que Athena rescató las almas de sus Santos—, había tenido que resignarse a una rutina insípida, sin la emoción de la destrucción, sin el poder al que se acostumbró durante más de una década, así que toda su ambición se encontraba ahora dedicada a Kanon; el único recipiente de su desenfrenada voracidad. Ese mismo quien acababa de pedirle una ridiculez colosal…

Cederle espacio a su enemigo.

Nunca pensó que accedería a algo como tal, pero sorprendentemente lo estaba considerando. Se trataba de una ocasión especial después de todo, y debía admitir que últimamente se había habituado a alargar sus monopolios sobre Kanon, dejar al otro suprimido por más tiempo de lo usual. Extrañamente, hasta la mención de hoy, Kanon no le había reclamado, aunque a diario dejaba divisar una pizca de pesar en el centro de sus pupilas que le resultaba exasperante. Sería bueno descubrir la forma de barrer con el latoso efecto…

No lo analizó más. Se lo permitiría, porque Kanon era una posesión importante… para ambos.

—De acuerdo, pero no te acostumbres—advirtió con un ligero malhumor.

Kanon asintió, y la emocionada anticipación saturó su mirada tornándola límpida.

La transición duró un parpadeo. Saga permaneció ausente durante cortos momentos, con la mirada perdida en el vacío mientras los engranajes de su cerebro se recalibraban a máxima velocidad. Kanon lo observó con fascinación hasta que notó una vibración húmeda en su mirada, y supo que finalmente estaba con él. Mostró una discreta sonrisa.

—Kanon…—murmuró en un tono apagado y tembloroso. Con una actitud reticente buscó mirarlo a los ojos.

Saga no parecía recordar nada. Usualmente era así cuando el cambio se daba.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, como nunca fallaba en hacerlo aunque no tuviera idea de lo sucedido, aunque no existiera motivo para sus remordimientos. Kanon acarició su mejilla e intentó atraerlo de un brazo para sentirlo más cerca. Saga se resistió.

—¿Qué hice?— Otra pregunta que jamás podía faltar.

Por instantes olvidaba que todo había quedado en el pasado, que Athena les había otorgado una segunda oportunidad, y que Kanon no permitiría que volviera a cometer los mismos errores.

Aunque Saga fuera el principal portador de la armadura dorada, Kanon era el auténtico vigilante de Géminis. Los dos papeles se anunciaban igual de indispensables; el que defendía la casa y el que cuidaba al guardián.

Saga sentía haberlo condenado a un tipo de vida imposible de soportar, una realidad limitada y volátil. Y no habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que le instaba a que se marchara, dando por terminada su relación más allá de lo fraternal para "liberarlo de la carga," tan sólo para que un parpadeo después, la misma voz con distinta inflexión le _ordenara_ quedarse.

—Nada alarmante… es nuestro cumpleaños, me diste un regalo— explicó Kanon, imprimiendo un matiz conciliador a su voz.

—¿Qué tipo de regalo?— Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se entristecieron, desconfiado de sus propias acciones.

Kanon no le tuvo más paciencia y se impulsó para saborear ansiosamente sus labios.

—Tú—susurró contra la tibia boca que débilmente se resistía, antes de exigirle cooperación mediante urgidas caricias y succiones.

Saga rumió la respuesta durante el tiempo que ese nutritivo beso duró. Era una evidencia cruda de lo atrapado que estaba, y Kanon junto con él, ambos cumpliendo una sentencia inacabable.

Cuando Kanon volvió a recostarse, Saga agachó la mirada y permaneció meditabundo, apesadumbrado. Sus ojos recorrieron la piel descubierta de Kanon, reconociendo el color bronceado antes de que se animara a acariciar pausadamente su pecho para comprobar la exquisita textura. Tal como la recordaba; tersa y apetitosa, y seguramente la habría estado tocando minutos atrás sin enterarse de ello.

Su mandíbula adquirió visible rigidez. No pudo suprimir que la furia se descorchara y le oprimiera las vísceras. Certificar su aciago destino le hacía sentir iracundo… pero al mismo tiempo, afortunado por poseer a Kanon. De alguna forma, su hermano le dotaba de valía a su descompuesta existencia.

—¿Qué puedo darte yo?—Kanon sintió una agradable presión en el estómago al escuchar la engravecida voz y decodificar el prometedor mensaje.

—Tú puedes…— No necesitó pensarlo mucho —. Quedarte aquí.

—Lo intentaré—dijo despacio. Era incapaz de ofrecer más, y albergaba el funesto presentimiento de que, a final de cuentas, Kanon no recibiría lo que necesitaba de él.

Durante las noches, Saga solía perderse en su inconsciencia. En las mañanas, no sería la parte predilecta quien le daría los buenos días a Kanon… Y a diario tendría que hacer esfuerzos para volver a extirpar a Saga de sí mismo.

Era mágico cuando lo lograba, pero igualmente descorazonador, porque jamás duraba demasiado. Y recientemente Saga se había mostrado más y más vetado, la codicia del otro incrementada, apoderándose del día entero. La última semana, Kanon sólo alcanzó a cuantificar la presencia de Saga en insignificantes minutos.

Saga no era perfectamente consciente de la cantidad exacta de tiempo que había compartido con Kanon durante los días previos, pero podía llegar a fabricar ideas mediante la intuición. Y no quiso perder más tiempo. Cada segundo era un lujo que no se permitiría desperdiciar. Adoraría a Kanon hasta que su mente lo volviera a atrapar.

Aprovechó la posición en la que estaban para fortalecer la cercanía y usó sus labios para grabarse en la memoria el sabor de su piel, sacudir así aquellos instintos familiares, las emociones pesadas y sofocantes que le aceleraban el corazón. Kanon se retorcía delicadamente, ofreciendo cada zona de su cuerpo que a Saga se le ocurría explorar, incentivándolo con suaves jadeos y la ávida conducta de sus manos entre sus cabellos o sobre su espalda. Lo atrapó entre sus piernas con apremio y le animó con plácidos mecimientos, rellenándose del bienestar que le inspiraba su presencia; cada célula henchida de gozo y añorando una explosión.

—¿Treinta y dos?—preguntó Saga, antes de volver por los labios de Kanon. La respuesta tuvo que demorarse mientras la lengua de uno reconocía meticulosamente a la del otro, y luego un poco más, hasta después de que Saga buscó el mejor de los refugios en Kanon, privándole del habla, razonamiento y respiración por instantes ilusoriamente eternos.

Los pulmones de Kanon se insuflaron con un punzante espasmo.

—Treinta y cuatro—jadeó ladeando el rostro hasta acunarlo contra el cuello de Saga. Lo rodeó lo más fuerte que pudo entre sus brazos y Saga devolvió el favor atestando sus oídos con resuellos exaltantes y rumores roncos que cargaban su nombre, y otras cosas más que sólo este lado de Saga acostumbraba a decirle.

La respuesta de Kanon no paraba de hacer eco en la mente descuadrada de Saga. _Treinta y cuatro…_ ¿Y cuántos de esos años había vivido con plena consciencia de sí mismo? Poco más de la mitad. Multitud de episodios de su vida habían corrido frente a sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta, y yacían enclaustrados en compartimentos de su memoria a los que sólo su otra persona tenía acceso. Tanto así que ni siquiera se enteró del primer beso que forzó sobre Kanon hasta que éste mismo se lo relató días después. Y justo en esos momentos contaba con la evidencia de su hipersensibilidad, la manera facilitada en que cabía dentro de él, confirmando que se habían estado ocupando en algo similar poco atrás, mientras dormía en nauseabunda ignorancia.

No obstante, lo opuesto también era verdad. Kanon se destapaba frente a él, y sólo él, cual invaluable fortuna. Cuando se sentía con la lucidez de ahora, Saga se adueñaba de las sonrisas más honestas de Kanon, de sus caricias más fervientes, de sus besos más entregados...

Kanon no podía actuar de otra manera. Le trituraba la desesperación de saber que tarde o temprano volvería a perder a Saga y no habría ninguna despedida. Sólo quedarían los caminos imaginarios que sus manos anduvieron, escalofríos con los que evocaría lo que experimentaba en estos momentos, y esa sensación de vacío tanto corporal como espiritual que se presumía insaturable.

Ahora que Saga formaba parte de él, se le dificultaba demasiado vislumbrar el nefasto futuro que se aproximaba sin pausas. Solidificó sus brazos alrededor de Saga, sus labios se adhirieron a la piel de su hombro, presionando angustiados gemidos, humedeciendo con besos desconcentrados, mordiendo delirante cuando el trato dadivoso de Saga retaba las capacidades de sus sentidos. Kanon nunca dejaba de contrastar lo que sucedía con uno y con otro o las diversas cosas que le provocaban; después de tanto tiempo conociendo a ambos las comparaciones surgían de manera natural. Y definitivamente prefería esta amabilidad, la innecesaria cautela, la desmedida atención… porque escaseaban. Nunca dejaba de sentirse deseado, pero sólo en ratos como estos se sentía venerado.

Aun así, Kanon no podía despreciar ninguna cara de Saga, porque si no fuera por su personalidad dominante, no estarían en las circunstancias actuales. Saga, el que se fundía exquisitamente con él en esos momentos, nunca se hubiera atrevido a consentir los ilógicos anhelos que le impulsaron hacia su propio gemelo; continuarían viviendo engañados quién sabe por cuantos años más. Y cuando Saga despedía a Kanon insulsamente, su otra faceta surgía para retenerlo con una autoridad inapelable. De tal forma que abundaba dependencia por todos lados: entre las dos mitades de Saga, de éstas hacia Kanon, y en reciprocidad. Un triángulo de vértices retorcidos que se rehusaba a desarmarse.

El equilibrio era frágil, pero Kanon temía que podría ser peor. Podría verse privado totalmente de Saga.

El estremecedor pensamiento dotó a su culminación física de una indeseada acidez. Era tan arduo encontrar un instante al que pudiera llamar perfecto… siempre se hallaba añorando una u otra cosa; si no estaba con Saga, lo necesitaría obsesivamente, y si Saga lo acompañaba, lo atormentaba la noción de que pronto no sería así.

Saga se quejó acongojado, todas sus energías desembocando en Kanon, sus últimos movimientos cortos y apresurados, desgastantes. Quería finiquitar su existencia ahí, con Kanon. Dejar de tenerlo para no sufrir cuando lo tuviera. Kanon suspiró fatigado y le permitió a Saga descansar encima de él. El abatimiento del mayor era palpable, su renuente y penosa resignación parecía esparcirse con cada soplo de aliento y viciar el aire, intoxicándolos a ambos.

—Es muy pronto para que duermas—señaló Kanon, acogiendo una adelantada preocupación por el comportamiento errático de los párpados de su hermano. Las respiraciones que acaloraban el centro de su pecho fueron perdiendo agitación, anunciando el paulatino desvanecimiento de Saga. Kanon tragó saliva pesadamente y repartió caricias apretadas e intranquilas sobre los humedecidos cabellos de su gemelo.

—No te vayas—suplicó entre dientes. Ya estaba exhausto de sentirse rebotado entre dos extremos opuestos. Quería ver a Saga unificado, así como le recordaba de cuando eran pequeños. Quería que viviera todos sus años con plenitud, no apenas siendo consciente del pasar del tiempo. Y más que nada, quería dejar de desear algo inalcanzable que se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos.

Saga guardó silencio. Aunque lo ansiara en el alma, no podía prometerle algo que no estaba enteramente en sus manos. La sobrecarga de sus pestañas ganó la batalla.

Fue insólito despertar horas después al mismo panorama que constituía su último recuerdo.

Se desperezó lentamente, temeroso a quebrar el espejismo. Kanon aún dormía bajo él, atrapado en un sueño poco relajante, por lo evidenciado en la tirantez de sus facciones. Saga no pudo reprimirse más y se arriesgó a despejar la gloriosa alucinación. Tocó su rostro y lo besó y dijo "Kanon" varias veces con novedosa efusividad hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos: unos ojos que extendieron su tamaño y resplandor jade al verle.

—Saga, ¿eres tú?—Kanon parpadeó deshaciéndose de la bruma del ensueño.

—Eso creo…—contestó titubeante, y cuando Kanon tocó su mejilla y la realidad se hizo irrefutable, en los labios de Saga se dibujó una sonrisa incierta que se esfumó a la par del siguiente latido cardíaco. Su semblante se ensombreció de repente.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?— Saga no creía que pudiera ser simple casualidad. La parte más fuerte contaba con la capacidad de subyugarlo cuando se le antojara, relegándole a ratos efímeros en comparación al tiempo que aquél ocupaba con Kanon. Su presente libertad no tenía sentido.

—Nada…—murmuró Kanon, tratando de hacer memoria de sus palabras.

Su conclusión fue que, ciertamente, no dijo nada que lo pudiera haber ahuyentado permanentemente. Y es que tal no era el caso, en el fondo ambos lo sabían, eso quedaba claro en las miradas cómplices que se cruzaban reflejando un júbilo suspicaz.

Pero no renegarían de la oportunidad. Sacarían provecho del tiempo concedido y se exprimirían mutuamente hasta el imposible hartazgo. Y aunque la actual suerte se demostrara un obsequio temporal, no más que un pueril rato de pretensión, se sumergirían en la vital ilusión…

Serían sólo dos.

**.**

**-FIN-**


End file.
